


Hide and Seek

by PhoenixRising58



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Dad Bucky drabble, Dad Bucky is the best, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRising58/pseuds/PhoenixRising58
Summary: Bucky enjoys a game of hide and seek with his two and a half year old son, Cameron.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Joya Barnes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hide and Seek

“Alright little man, my turn to hide.” Bucky smiling at his two and a half year old son Cameron.

Little hands covering his cerulean eyes, Cameron counted. “Okay Papa. One, two, tree, four, five, seben, ten.”

From the laundry room closet, Bucky’s chest swelled with pride. Cameron learning to count brought a smile to his face.

Inching closer to the laundry room door, Cameron recited the hide and seek mantra. "I ‘py wif my widdle eye, papa in the cwoset.”

Bucky sighed in defeat. “Aww man. You found me again.”

Clapping his hands, Cameron watched as Bucky stepped out. “Yay! Cam got you papa!”

“Your turn to hide, little man. I’ll count.” Cameron made a beeline to his mommy, as Bucky counted to ten.

Joya pointed out a great place to hide; behind the curtains. Pulling it back, Cameron stood still, toes peeking from underneath. 

Turning his gaze towards the curtains, Bucky noticed little toes. “I spy with my little eye-”

Bucky chuckled, “Ya know what Doll? Our son is too good at hide and seek. Where could he be?”

Throwing back the curtains, Cameron shouted, “Supwise, here I am.”

Joya tipped her head back laughing, bopping Cameron’s nose. “I think this calls for swimming and a picnic.”

Shaking his hips, Cameron danced around his papa singing. “Picwic, picwic. Papa, mommy and me.”

After changing into her swimsuit, Joya opened the dresser drawer touching the ultrasound picture of baby Barnes #2. Now is the perfect time to tell Bucky and Cameron the good news.

Joya’s heart soared watching Bucky and Cameron play around on the deck.

“Hey guys, I have some good news.” Joya’s eyes watered.

Bucky sensed something was amiss, cradled Joya to his chest. “Hey, what’s wrong sweetheart?” Cameron hugged his mommy’s leg.

Reaching into her swimsuit cover-up pocket, Joya handed Bucky the ultrasound picture. 

Immediately, tears streaked his bearded face. “A-are ya kidding? M’gonna be a dad again?”

Lifting her son, Joya whispered yes. “Cameron in 7 months you’ll be a big brother.”

Scrunching his nose, “I get a baby brudder?”

“Or a sister?” Joya wished for a daughter.

Cameron didn’t agree. “Nu uh. I wants a brudder.”

Bucky’s eyes were transfixed on the grainey image in his hands. 

“James, are you alright?” Joya laid her hand on his shoulder.

“M’better than alright. Thank you for giving me this wonderful life.”

“No my love. Thank you for sharing this life with me; with us.”


End file.
